FwPC14
Uso Honto!? Nise Pretty Cure Ooabare ( ウソホント！？ニセプリキュア大暴れ lit. "Fake or real?! Impostor Pretty Cure on the Loose"),dubbed Spot the Fakes''' in the English dub, is the 14th episode of Futari wa Pretty Cure, and also the 14th episode of the Pretty Cure all series'''. Synopsis The episode begins as Poisony and the Dark King are having a chat, she explains how soon she will be bringing the two Prism Stones they lost back and as she goes to leave. Ilkubo begins to ask if she can really capture the Pretty Cure or not. He also ends up making her angry as she leaves. Meanwhile, at Verone Acadamy its currently baking time in cooking class! Everyone is each working on making a cake at their tables when Nagisa begins to wonder if anybody had seen them the day before. Having transformed while they were zombified. She is snapped out of it as Shiho and Rina approach her and ask if she's heard about Pretty Cure. Immediatly, this gets Nagisa and Honoka's attention and they begin to explain that Kyoko had mentioned they fight bad people and such. Nagisa immediatly begins looking away and the girls continue to work on their baking. Nagisa and Honoka are in the middle of icing the cake when Natsuko mentions Cure Black likes strawberries, not vanilla. Causing both girls to look at her and Nagisa to ask what she meant by that when Nagisa keeps trying to ask Natsuki and Kyoko to tell them about Pretty Cure. But they refuse, having to keep it a secret between the two of themselves. They mention how they had just seen the Pretty Cure yesterday, and their faces the day before. However the teacher is getting annoyed with them talking so she comes over and tells them to continue working. After school Honoka and Nagisa are at Akane's Tako Cafe. Nagisa is rather upset that she was called selfish, rude and other mean words as Mepple only makes her more annoyed. They continue to eat as Mepple complains about being hungry, so Nagisa swipes the Omp card through the slot and as he eats, Honoka ask Mipple if she's hungry as well but she thinks eating too much isn't healthy. Soon Akane comes and thanks the girls for watching her Cart and begins to bring up Pretty Cure once more. Soon Nagisa and Honoka leave while talking about this problem. Akane has pointed them out in the right direction but the girls still don't understand. Its also realized that it seems like a comedy routine more then anything to be taken seriously. They try to remember if they transformed the day the before when Mipple mentions the imposters could be targeted by the Dusk Zone. As they continue to talk, a bright light shines on them and Nagisa sees the imposter cures! Kyoko and Natsuko?! The four girls sit together and begin to ask questions. As a group of children run by, Kyoko and Natsuko greet them and mention having to go. But before they can, Nagisa ask them what made this happen to begin with. Natsuko was telling Kyoko how she was really Cure Black but Kyoko called this a lie and didn't believe her, playing around however, a group of children came over and Natsuko decided since it pleased the children, they would "become pretty cure" after having witnessed them the other day. As they finish their story, Nagisa and Honoka try to convince Kyoko and Natsuko to stop playing Pretty Cure because they could get hurt or into trouble. But the girls call Nagisa and Honoka rude instead, thinking of them as mean and leave. Nagisa thinks they should just leave them alone but Honoka thinks it wouldn't be smart, since they may get mistaken for them. As the two girls run away, they are soon cornered by Poisony! Nagisa and Honoka give chase but are soon led to the top of an old, abandoned, and mostly broken building to see Natsuko and Kyoko there standing. As they approach however the girls grab them and as Nagisa and Honoka turn they see Poisony there standing. She reveals to them her plans as they proceed to transform into pretty Cure. Poisony proceeds to unleash a giant machine Zakenna on them and the girls try to get out of harms way and save Natsuko and Kyoko from being hurt as well. After a while, Nagisa and Honoka try to convince Poisony to fight fairly and snap Kyoko and Natsuko out of their mind control. She refuses to work with them however forcing the Cure to take them and hide somewhere to keep them safe. She soon finds them and begins to send both Zakenna after them when a rainbow shield appears to protect the four girls as they begin to snap out of it. Nagisa and Honoka convince them to hang in there and just hold on as Poisony ask them why they care about some girls that don't mean anything to them. Using Marble Screw they destroy the Zakenna and Poisony retreats. As she does, and the girls turn back into their normal forms they wait for Natsuko and Kyoko to wake up a bit more, while asking about Pretty Cure. However with some minor answers and quick thinking they manage to get away without revealing anything. Unknown to them, Kiriya was shown to be watching... The following afternoon, Nagisa and Honoka watch Kyoko and Natsuko curiously before commenting on how they still can't stay the catchphrase right... Characters﻿ Cures *Misumi Nagisa/Cure Black *Yukishiro Honoka/Cure White Mascots *Mepple *Mipple Villains *Poisony *Kiriya *Ilkubo *Dark King *Zakenna Secondary Characters *Mori Kyoko *Koshino Natsuko *Kubota Shiho *Takashimizu Rina *Fujita Akane Trivia *Ironically, Kyoko remarks with "After all, we can't be the real Pretty Cure." Her voice actor is the Voice Actress of Minamino Kanade from Suite Pretty Cure. *Nagisa breaks the fourth wall during baking when she is seen looking towards the camera/viewer and Shiho asks her where she's looking just then. *As Natsuko grabs onto Nagisa and she turns to see the giant Iron ball heading for her, the ruffles on her puffed sleeve are dark blue like her costume, instead of light pink. Gallery 4th camera.png|Nagisa breaks the fourth wall Panic!.png|Nagisa scares Mepple Chef.png|Omp Card Bow.png|Kyoko with his Cure White disguise Black and White in a pinch with their fakes.jpg|Black and White in a pinch with her fakes Black and White against her fakes.jpg|Black and White against her fakes Zakenna14.png|Episode 14 Zakenna Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure episodes